Some Place Closer to Here
by CharmedGirl92
Summary: A mysterious dancer comes to Camp Rock trying to get her big break, but ends up stealing the heart of a member of Connect 3. What are her secrets? Who is this girl really? Jason O/C, Natilyn, Smitche.
1. Adventures and Birdhouses

**Yay! This is my first Camp Rock story. I've auditioned for many stories using ideas that I'm about to write about, but the stories are never published or get deleted. Btw what's with that? I know for a fact people are writing stories about Zac Efron, Vanessa Hugdens, Ashley Tisdale, etc over at the High School Musical stories. Why can't we write about the Jonas Brothers? Well whatever here's my story hope you like it.**

**Summary: A mysterious dancer comes to Camp Rock trying to get her big break, but ends up stealing the heart of a member of Connect 3. What are her secrets? Who is this girl really? Jason O/C, Natilyn, Smitche.**

Chapter 1

I was raised to believe that everyone had a purpose in life, to do something great. Mozart wrote music, Da Vinci to paint, Edgar Allen Poe to write gruesome stories, the list goes on. Me; I found my purpose in life when I was 5. My mother, Julliete Anderson, the Principle Dancer of the New York City ballet one night decided to let me come and see her dance. I remember it like it was yesterday. The first time I saw her perform on stage was like a fairy tale had come to life. The way she moved throughout the entire ballet was flawless. At that moment I knew what my purpose in life was….to dance. After that Mom immediately signed me up for classes. I took everything ballroom, ballet, contemporary, and even hip hop. My life couldn't get any better. I was living my dream. Nothing was going to stand in my way….or so I thought. It happened the year I turned 15. I was on my way home from school, mom was coming home from guest-teaching with the Russian ballet or so I thought. She never made it home. One her way back from the airport her cab was hit. She died on impact. That was the day I went to live with my mother's sister Nancy. They weren't the closest people my mother and her. She didn't want me to dance or to do anything that would cause me to be like her, but the rebel in me thought other wise. I secretly attended dance school on scholarships so Aunt Nancy wouldn't know. I pulled it off still 3 years later she knows nothing, now however I'm about to embark on something even harder. Spending a month at Camp Rock without her knowing.

"Nora are you actually going to do this" my best friend Ally asked.

"I have no other choice Ally. She won't let me dance. If I ever want to be a principle dancer this is the only way" I replied packing my bags.

"Where does she think you're going" Ally replied with her thick British accent. Ally was an exchange student from England who came last year, she was my one true friend.

"Well that's where you come in" I replied looking up. She stared at me wide-eyed.

"Nora Leigh Anderson. I am not repeat not going to help you in one of you're bloody schemes" she yelled crossing her arms.

"Oh please Ally!" I pleaded. "I'll do anything".

"Anything" she raised her eyebrow. "Well, the Indie Rock festival is coming to N.Y.U. this year".

"Done" I said quickly.

"Ok what do I have do" she asked sitting down on my purple comforter.

"You know how you're going to England over the summer right?" I asked her.

"I'm going back to England? Since when" she replied sarcastically.

"Do you want the ticket or not" I said.

"Shutting up now" Ally replied.

"Ok so my aunt thinks I'm going with you. So I'll be at Camp Rock for a month and when I get back you'll be back from England so she'll think I've been with you all the time" I explained to her putting on more eyeliner. I was always into dark colors and wore a lot of black. I wouldn't really call myself emo or goth. I just wore lots of dark things.

I picked up my dark purple duffle bag and threw it out of my window onto the stairs that were outside of my aunts apartment.

"You're going out the window" Ally asked.

"You know how I like to be spontaneous" I replied.

"True" Ally said. She walked up to me. "Well good luck ol' chap" She gave me a huge hug.

"I'll write and text and call as much as I can" I told her.

"Just go out there and do what you do best" Ally told me.

"I will" I replied. I walked away from her and climbed out of my window onto our stairs. I walked down to our stairs and called a cab. My adventure was finally beginning.

* * *

"Hey Shane will you get off the phone with your girlfriend, you'll see her in an hour" Nate yelled.

"He shouldn't be spending so much time on the phone with Mitchie. He could use all that time to make me the birdhouse he never built for me last summer" Jason said walking over to Nate.

"How many times do we have to tell you? You. Are. Not. Getting. A. Birdhouse" Nate said slowly.

"Hello, I speak English. I'm not from France or anything cause if I was I would be speaking Francish " Jason replied.

"If you were from France, you would be speaking French, not Francish. That's not even a word" Nate argued.

"Yes it is. I made it up. So it's now officially a word" Jason argued back.

"Dude, we really need to get you a girlfriend" Shane said walking down the stairs. "Oh Nate, Mitchie told me Caitlyn was looking forward to see you". Nate blushed.

"Aww..…wait do you think she can make me a birdhouse" Jason asked.

"Dude, why do you even want a birdhouse. You have tons of birdhouses" Nate said.

"I don't have _tons_ of them. I just have one in the front yard, one in the back, two near the pool, three in my room, one in the living room, one near the window in the kitchen, and one at the side of the house" Jason replied counting every one of his birdhouses.

"That is the definition of a ton" Shane said. "Our primary goal is to find you a girl this summer".

"But I don't want a girl….I want a birdhouse" Jason said.

"This is going to be a long summer


	2. New Faces

**Alright, here's chapter 2. Could you guys please review. I enjoy your feedback and any advice any you would like you give. I have like a few story alerts but no review. Please review.**

**Summary: A mysterious dancer comes to Camp Rock trying to get her big break, but ends up stealing the heart of a member of Connect 3. What are her secrets? Who is this girl really? Jason O/C, Natilyn, Smitche.**

Chapter 2

"Mom can you drive this van any faster?" Mitchie Torres asked her mother.

"Mitchie we're almost there. Be patient sweetie. I know you're excited to see Shane and all" Mrs. Torres replied.

All Mitchie could think about was how wonderful last summer had been, after she stopped lying about herself. Shane and her got together after Final Jam and even got to go on tour with him for a while. She knew that this summer would be even better.

"Sweetie we're here" Mitchie snapped out of the day dream she was having to realize that they were back at Camp Rock. She quickly jumped out of her mom's catering van. She took in the scenery. It was the same as it had been last year.

"Mitchie!" a voice yelled. Mitchie turned around to see Caitlyn Geller running towards her.

"Caitlyn" Mitchie screamed running up to her and giving her a hung.

"How have you been since the last 12 hours since I spoke to you" Caitlyn asked.

"Oh the same. Is Shane and the band here yet?" Mitchie asked.

"No..wait is that their limo?" Caitlyn asked.

"Oh my gosh it is" Mitchie squealed.

"Someone's excited to see a certain pop start" Caitlyn said laughing.

"You should be happy too. Nate is hanging around here this summer too" Mitchie replied.

"And Jason. You can't leave out the birdhouse obsessed guitarist" Caitlyn said laughing.

"Did anyone ever make him one" Mitchie asked.

"Doubt it" Caitlyn said. Mitchie agreed nodding her head.

"Mitchie" Shane yelled waving. Mitchie ran up to Shane and gave him a hug and he kissed her forehead.

"I've missed you so much" Mitchie said.

"Oh trust me he's missed you terribly" Nate said getting out of the limo.

"Hey Nate" Caitlyn said. "Where's Jason?"

"Here I am" Jason replied. Jason got out of the limo and sat down in the middle of the dirt road.

"Jason what are you doing" Nate asked.

"I'm sitting here and waiting till someone make me a birdhouse" Jason replied happily.

"Oh good grief" Shane said. Just then a cab pulled up.

"Wonder who that is" Caitlyn said.

"We're about to find out" Mitchie said. A girl got out with long brown hair wearing black jeans, a black tee, converses and arm bands.

I was finally here. Camp Rock. Hopefully this will do me some good. Wait why are those people staring at me. It's the clothes. I hate it when people stare at me. Wait and why is that one guy sitting in the middle of the road. Wow, maybe it wasn't a good idea to come here. It seems a lot of them are mental. I walked over to the guy sitting in the middle of the road.

"Excuse me" I began. "Why are you sitting in the middle of the road?"

"I'm waiting until someone makes me a birdhouse" he replied. He looked awfully familiar like I had seen him somewhere.

"A birdhouse" I said. "You can't actually be serious". He just stared at me. "You're serious aren't you". He nodded. "Awfully a lot of trouble to go through for a birdhouse".

"It will all be worth it when I get it" the guy said. "Will you make me a birdhouse?".

You've got to be kidding. "I don't even know you" I stated the obvious.

"Oh I'm Jason. You know from Connect 3. Camp Rock is where Connect 3….connected" he explained.

"Ohkay. I'm Nora" I replied. Once you get past the dumbness. He was pretty cute.

"Now we know each. Now can you make me a birdhouse" he asked.

I backed away slowly. "Why do you want a birdhouse so much?" I asked.

"I like birds" he replied. Just then the group of people who were staring at me came over.

"I'm sorry is our friend bothering you. He doesn't understand the word no" one of them said.

"Um…..not really. Is he alright" I asked.

"Oh he's fine. Just a little weird at times. I'm Shane. This is Mitchie, Caitlyn, Nate, and you've already met Jason" Shane said.

"I'm Nora Anson" I replied. I don't like to use the real name. People will swam around me if I did.

"Hey do you want to stay in the cabin with me and Caitlyn" Mitchie asked.

"I don't want to intrude" I replied.

"Oh no not at all" she said.

"Ok" I said. Just then a man came up.

"Ah Shane my favorite nephew. I see you've all met our scholarship winner. Nora Anson" the man said

"Yeah Uncle Brown. We just met" Shane said. Brown and Shane and the others all but Jason went off talking, leaving Jason and myself alone. I sat down in front of him.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Well if you're going to wait here till you get a birdhouse, that could be a while, you could use some company" I replied.

"So what are you? Singer, producer, musician?" he asked.

"Dancer actually" I replied.

"What kind" he asked.

"Ballet mostly. I do some ballroom, contemporary, and hip hop though" I replied

"You don't really look like a ballet dancer…no offence" he said.

"I know it's the clothes" I said. "I don't care what people think of me. This is who I am".

"I don't care what people think about me. I know I'm weird for liking birds so much, but they're just so pretty" he said. I laughed. "You want to walk around with me and help me spot some birds".

"Sure" I said. We both got up and starting walking. Maybe he wasn't so weird after all.

**There you have it. Read and Review please!**


	3. He Likes You

**Alright, here's chapter 3. My inbox is filling up like crazy with all the story alerts and favorite stories. Would still like to see more reviews if you please.**

**Summary: A mysterious dancer comes to Camp Rock trying to get her big break, but ends up stealing the heart of a member of Connect 3. What are her secrets? Who is this girl really? Jason O/C, Natilyn, Smitche.**

**Disclaimer: Forgot to do this before. Don't own anything including the song Doesn't Matter.**

Chapter 3

Jason and I walked around the camp in silence for a few minutes. Can this guy not come up with a conversation starter? Must be nervous around girls, but wait he has girls swarming around him every second of everyday. Pop stars; can't live with them, can't live without them….or uh their music I suppose. Jason finally spoke.

"So where are you from" he asked.

"New York City" I replied. "Am I making you uncomfortable or something?"

"Oh no. It's just….you're the first girl outside of Mitchie and Caitlyn who haven't hyperventilated at the sight of me" he replied.

"Oh so you want me to start screaming and jumping up and down?" I stopped and prepared myself. Never was much of an actress….wonder how this would turn out.

"Oh my god! You're Jason from Connect 3! I'm your biggest fan" I screamed. I jumped up and down for about a minute before stopping. "Feel better" I finally said.

"That was….interesting" he said staring at me. "You've haven't had much practice with the whole fan thing" Jason asked.

"Not really" I replied sitting on the dock we stopped at. "I've just never really been into that stuff".

"Well what kind of stuff are you into" he asked sitting down beside me.

"Why are you so interested in me? I'm just a nobody" I stated blankly.

"Everybody's somebody. There's really no such thing as a nobody" he said. Wow this guy is deep for being an airhead at times.

"That's really good advice. Are you sure you didn't get that out of a fortune cookie" I said laughing. He laughed as well.

"Yes I'm sure" he replied. He looked into my eyes. "You have very beautiful eyes".

I blushed for the very fist time in my life. No guy had ever said that there was anything beautiful about myself in my life. I was at a total loss for words, so I just smiled.

"Jason there you are" a voice said. We both turned our heads to see Shane, Mitchie, Caitlyn and Nate walking towards us.

"We need to rehearse for tonight" Shane said.

"What's tonight" I asked.

"You don't know what tonight is" Nate asked.

"I'm not a mind reader" I replied smugly.

"You're such a newcomer" Nate replied. Caitlyn hit him. "Ow what was that for"

"It's not her fault. Tonight's the beach jam. Anyone can perform" Caitlyn explained.

"You should dance tonight Nora" Jason said. Wow no one has wanted me to dance besides Ally since my mom died.

"You dance" Mitchie asked.

"Yeah, but I don't have a solo ready or anything. Maybe next time" I replied.

"Or you're just scared to do anything" a voice said. We all turned around.

"Tess" Mitchie said.

"Hello Mitchie. Mom still working in the kitchen this year? Hope she actually learned how to cook" Tess said.

"Who are you exactly" I asked.

"Oh you're so funny" she said. I just stared at her. What is it with people these days?

"I'm Tess Tyler" she replied. "And you are".

"Nora Anson" I replied.

"Hmm…Anson. Never heard the name.Oh wait you're the girl here on scholarship. Guess mommy and daddy are too broke to send you here. " Tess said.

Oh that's it. "Back off Barbie. Obviously you have crappy home life. Stop taking it out on other people. You don't know anything about me or what I've gone through in the past 3 years" I cried

"Tess leave her alone" Mitchie said sternly.

"It's on. See you around" Tess said flipping her hair and walking in the other direction.

"I guess Tess didn't learn her lesson from last year" Shane said.

"Ya think" Caitlyn replied.

"Thanks for standing up for me Mitchie" I told her.

"Well you didn't need much help" she said. "Come one lets get back to the cabin".

"Hey Nora?" Jason asked.

"Yeah" I said.

"Can I see you tonight before beach jam" he asked.

"Yeah sure" I said. I noticed that Caitlyn and Mitchie looked at one another and giggled.

"Meet me here after dinner" Jason said and walked off.

"Oh my gosh. He is so into you" Mitchie said.

"You really think so….wait what?" I asked.

"Jason likes you" Caitlyn said.

"And it seems like you like him" Mitchie said.

"No I just met him. He's nice that's all" I said walking with them to our cabin. We walked inside and I saw my bag on one of the beds. I began to unpack.

"So what's the deal with that Tess girl" I asked taking out some clothes.

"Oh she just thinks she runs the camp" Caitlyn said. She spotted me taking out my purple notebook. "What's that" she asked.

"Oh just a book with some songs I've written and poems. I don't know why I do it. My voice is awful I think, it also has some dances I wrote down." I said handing the book to her.

"Wow Mitchie listen to this. She's gone and you don't know how, but you know it doesn't matter now, couldn't find a way to make her stay, but it doesn't matter anyway. Don't be sad I know you want to hold her, now you think of all you should have told her" Caitlyn read from my book.

"Wow that's deep" Mitchie said. "What's it about"

"I wrote it after my mom died" I replied sadly. I hadn't spoken about my mom's death to anyone in three years.

"Oh I'm sorry. Was it recently?" Mitchie asked.

"Three years ago actually. She died in a car crash" I said.

"I'm sorry" Caitlyn said.

"It's ok. I try to remember the good times I had with her" I said finishing unpacking her bags. "Hey I think I'm going to do beach jam tonight. Is there a place where I could rehearse with space".

"Yeah there's a cabin up ahead with practice space" Caitlyn said.

"Ok that's perfect. Are you guys performing" I asked.

"Yeah I'm singing and Caitlyn is my music person" Mitchie replied.

"Cool. I guess I'll see you guys later" I said picking up my dance bag. I walked out of the cabin. I wonder what I should do tonight. I think I'm going to hold off on the ballet for a bit. Maybe do some ballroom or contemporary. I don't think Camp Rock is ready for my hip hop. My thoughts soon turned to Jason. There was something about him. He was weird and an airhead at times, but still he seemed perfect. Maybe this summer will be an adventure.

**Ok there you have it. Review please. Next chapter will be up tomorrow night.**


	4. A Kiss

Yay

**Alright, here's chapter 4. Thanks for all the reviews and putting me on story alert and even the favorite stories. You guys are the reason I keep writing. Now I usually do this with all my stories, but if there is anything that you would like to see or for me to add just PM me or put it in a review. Enjoy this chapter!**

**Summary: A mysterious dancer comes to Camp Rock trying to get her big break, but ends up stealing the heart of a member of Connect 3. What are her secrets? Who is this girl really? Jason O/C, Natilyn, Smitche.**

**Disclaimer: Forgot to do this before. Don't own anything including the song Doesn't Matter.**

Chapter 4

Bang! I fell on the floor again. God I really need to work on my cartwheels. I had been practicing for an hour and had everything ready, but of course I wanted to add a cartwheel. Leave it to me to want to do something spontaneous. I decided to take a quick break. I opened up my purple notebook and looked at everything I had written over the years. I stopped at the song Caitlyn read aloud earlier.

"She's gone and you don't know why now you need to have her by you side. Think of all the thing's you'll do while I find a love that's good for you" I sang aloud. I laughed. My voice was awful I thought. Suddenly the door opened up Jason walked in.

"Jason?" I said. Why was he here? Is he stalking me? Pretty cute stalker that's for sure. Wait did I just think that.

"Nora what are you doing here" he asked.

"Practicing for tonight obviously" I replied.

"Oh. Was there someone else in here with you" he asked.

"Nope. Just me" I getting up off the floor.

"Oh I thought I heard someone singing and I though it was coming from in here" he said. Oh great he heard me sing. What's he going to say….that I suck.

"She's gone and you don't know why now you need to have her by you side. Think of all the thing's you'll do while I find a love that's good for you" I sang.

"That's the song!" he said excitedly. "You're the voice inside my head" he yelled jumping up and down.

"The what?" I asked.

"Well last year Shane heard Mitchie sing and he couldn't get her song out of his head. Now it's happened to me. I walked past here and heard you sing. I just decided to walk on but I kept hearing it" Jason said happily.

"And you actually liked it" I asked.

"Yeah. You're voice is amazing." He said.

"You must have hearing problems. I'm a terrible singer" I argued.

"No you're not. You're voice is so simple and down to earth. You're voice is as beautiful as a blue bird" Jason said.

I just stood there. As beautiful as a blue bird. I've never been compared to a bird before. Especially to my favorite bird. It was so sweet.

"A blue bird is my favorite bird" I finally said.

"Really? Mine too" Jason said smiling.

"So I guess I'll see you at dinner?" I said.

"Yeah and then we're still on to hang out before beach jam" he asked hopefully.

"Why are you wasting your time on me? I'm just a normal girl. There's nothing special about me" I said.

"You are special. You're special to me. You're so different from other people I've met. You don't think I'm weird. You actually listen to what I have to say" he said.

"Well to be honest the first time I met you I thought you were a complete airhead" I said awkwardly. His smile faded. "I don't think that now. You're so different from anyone I've ever met. If I ever had a boyfriend, I would want him to be exactly like you. You're special to me too. You're the first decent guy I've met in a long time".

He just stood there for a few minutes. He didn't say anything. He finally walked up to me.

"I must be an airhead for doing this then" he said and before I knew it his lips were touching mine. It was perfect until I heard the familiar sound of my Goo Goo Dolls ringtone. Leave it to Iris to ruin the moment. I pulled away. I didn't want to though. I walked over to my bag and got out my iPhone. It was Ally.

"Hello" I said.

"Hey how's Camp Rock" she asked.

"Great, but could I…" I turned around to find Jason gone.

"Could you what?" she asked.

"Nevermind" I said.

"Okay. Tell me everything" she said.

"Well it's amazing I've made friends and I met Connect 3" I said.

"You met Connect 3! Why don't you sound thrilled about that?" she asked.

"Well I sort of.." Ally interrupted me.

"Oh my gosh. You got close real close with one of them. Which one" Ally asked.

"Jason. He kissed me" I said.

"Was it bad?" she asked.

"Of course not. It was perfect. I really like him, but I'm lying to him and everyone here" I said.

"Well you could always tell everyone who your mother is" Ally said.

"Yeah I suppose" I said sadly.

"Oh by the way got the postcards that you sent for me to send to your aunt to make sure she thinks you're with me. You're so prepared" she said.

"Yeah I am. I need to tell Jason" I said.

"Tell Jason what" a voice said. I turned around to see Mitchie and Caitlyn standing in the doorway.

"Ally I'll call you back" I said quickly.

"What's going on?" Caitlyn said.

"If you're hiding something just tell us. Trust me it's not good to lie around here" Mitchie said. "I should know".

"Ok, but promise not to tell anyone" I said.

"We promise" Caitlyn said.

"The truth is my name isn't Nora Anson. It's Nora Anderson" I said.

"Wait you're mother is Julliete Anderson. The famous principle dancer" Caitlyn said. I nodded.

"Then why are you here on scholarship?" Mitchie said.

"My Aunt Nancy doesn't know I'm here. She doesn't want me to dance, but that's all I've ever wanted to do" I said sadly.

"Wow" Mitchie said.

"Just don't tell anyone" I pleaded.

"We won't. Wait you're lipstick is smeared" Mitchie said.

"Oh my gosh. You kissed Jason" Caitlyn said.

"Well technically he kissed me and technically I kissed back and oh my gosh it was the most amazing kiss" I said.

"He really likes you" Mitchie said.

"How do you know" I asked.

"Oh you'll find out tonight" Caitlyn said playfully.

"Oh that reminds me. What's your favorite flower?" Mitchie asked.

"White rose. Why?" I asked. Something weird is going on.

"No reason. We'll see you at dinner" Caitlyn said and the quickly bolted out of the practice room. Wow people sure act strange here.

**Hmm…what's Mitchie and Caitlyn up to? Well you will find out later today. Read and Review**


	5. Perfect

**Alright, here's chapter 5. Enjoy!**

**Summary: A mysterious dancer comes to Camp Rock trying to get her big break, but ends up stealing the heart of a member of Connect 3. What are her secrets? Who is this girl really? Jason O/C, Natilyn, Smitche.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize.**

Chapter 5

Still really confused about Jason kissing me I decided to head back to my cabin. I couldn't help but think about what Mitchie and Caitlyn were planning tonight. I also needed to decide what to wear tonight. I needed something that I could dance in, but would also be different. I enjoyed standing out as often as I could. I decided to take a shower first. The only weird thing was that there was no hot water. I'm not really a fan of cold water. I finally got back to the cabin. When I opened the door I noticed Mitchie and Caitlyn whispering to each other. Mitchie was the first to notice me.

"Hey" she said.

"I can just leave if you need to finish your conversation" I said.

"Oh no you're fine. We're just working out some last minute details" Caitlyn replied smiling.

"Ok well have fun with that. Can you guys help me pick out something to wear tonight?" I asked hopefully.

"We thought you never asked. We are going to give you a complete makeover and then we're going to do Caitlyn" Mitchie explained.

"Oh for Nate" I asked playfully. She blushed.

"Ok let's start working on you" Caitlyn said.

"Ok, but nothing too girly girl. I hate that" I explained.

"Oh we know. We figured that out when we first saw you. You definitely have your own sense of style" Caitlyn said.

"And that's a bad thing?" I said sternly.

"Oh no" Mitchie said. "Do you wear much pink" she asked while putting on some blush.

"Yeah I have this one dress sort of tutu thing. Hey that would be perfect for tonight" I said pulling it out of my bag along with pink striped tights.

"Wow that's amazing" Caitlyn said.

"Thanks I made it myself" I replied. I went to the bathroom to put it on. I knew one day that this would come in handy. I came out.

"Wow" was all Mitchie could say.

"I like the punky ballerina look on you" Caitlyn said.

"Thanks. I love what you guys did to my hair" I said. They curled it perfectly and put a pink sequin flower in my hair. I looked amazing.

"Oh I got to go help my mom. Nora do you think you could finish up on Caitlyn" she asked.

"Absolutely" I replied. I walked over to her and continued working on her make-up.

"Do you think Nate likes me" Caitlyn asked.

"Yes. I don't see why he shouldn't. You're pretty and nice and can mix music together better than a DJ" I said. "So any hints on what you and Mitchie are planning" I asked.

"Nope my lips are sealed" Caitlyn said.

* * *

"You kissed her….wait was it bad?" Shane said again.

"Dude can you not hear. He's only told us five times. He said he kissed her and it was the most amazing thing in his life" Nate replied strumming his guitar.

"I know, but it's just a shock. Little Jason is growing up" Shane said playfully.

"Shut up. I don't even know if she likes me. Maybe I'll make her a birdhouse" Jason said.

"Oh so you'll make a birdhouse for someone else but not yourself" Shane said.

"She likes blue birds" Jason replied dreamily.

"We've lost him" Nate said. "Jason snap out of it".

"Sorry. I've never met anyone like her before. She's so different and down to earth" Jason explained. Just then Mitchie cam running through the door.

"Hey babe" Shane said.

"Hi" she replied giving him a quick kiss.

"Where's the fire" Nate asked.

"There's a fire where? Stop. Drop. And Roll" Jason said getting down on the floor and doing the movements.

"Wow" was all Shane could say.

"Jason stop fooling around" Mitchie said. "Look Nora really likes you"

"She does?" Jason said excitedly.

"Yeah. Caitlyn and I have the perfect plan and I have a plan to get Cait and Nate together" Mitchie said lowering her voice.

"What's the plan" Shane asked.

"Ok here's the plan" she began to whisper to Jason and Shane.

"You think it will work" Jason asked..

" I'm 100 percent sure" Mitchie replied.

"Guess I'm out of the loop here" Nate said sadly.

"Oh not exactly" Mitchie said smiling.

"Shane your girlfriend has the mischievous look in her eye" Nate said backing away slowly.

"Nathaniel, whatever do you mean?" Shane asked with a smirk on his face.

* * *

"Wonder where Mitchie is" I said to Caitlyn while walking into the mess hall.

"There she is with Nate, Shane….and Jason" she replied playfully.

"There's you're lover boy" I fired back playfully.

"Hey guys. Wow Caitlyn you look amazing" Nate said.

"The credit goes to Nora and Mitchie" Caitlyn said.

"Hi Nora" Jason said shyly. "You look great"

"Hi Jason.Thanks. All the credit goes to Mitchie and Caitlyn" I said smiling.

"Can we get something to eat" Shane asked. "I'm starving". We all nodded. Mitchie's mom made burgers. They were amazing. Most people think dancers needed to stay super skinny. I'm not worried about that. I eat healthy and exercise so I don't worry about how much I weigh.

"Mitchie your mom's burgers are amazing" I said.

"Thanks sweetie" I turned around to face Mitchie's mom. "Hi I'm Connie, Mitchie's mom".

"Hi I'm Nora. You're an amazing cook" I said.

"Well thank you" she replied. "All ready for tonight Mitchie?"

"Yeah mom" Mitchie replied. Her mom and her chatted for a few minutes and then she walked off.

"Did you fall into a pit of cotton candy" a voice said. I turned around. It was Tess.

"No, but at least I didn't get the sequin machine blown up in my face" I replied icily.

"Hope you break a leg tonight seriously" she said walking off.

"What did I ever do to her" I asked everyone.

"She finds you threat. She's scared you'll blow everyone away tonight" Caitlyn said.

"Which you will I'm sure" Jason said. He grabbed my hand from under the table. I blushed again. He needs to stop making me do that.

"You want to take a walk now" I asked.

"Yes" he replied. We both got up still holding hands and went outside.

"Ok now's our chance" Mitchie said.

"So what made you want to start to dance" Jason asked while we walked.

"My mom. She danced. She always inspired me to follow my dreams and give everything my best shot" I told him.

"She sounds great" he said.

"She was" I replied stopping.

"Was?" Jason asked confused.

"She died. Three years ago in a car crash" I told him.

"I'm sorry" he said.

"It's ok. You didn't know" I said.

"Have you ever climbed a tree" he asked me out of the blue.

"Excuse me" I asked.

"Have you ever climbed a tree" he repeated.

"Yeah sure. There were a few in Central Park that I would climb why" I asked suspiciously.

"That's why" he said pointing to a tree. I was covered in multi-colored lights.

"Wow" I whispered.

"Come on" he said holding out his hand. I put my hand in his own and we walked toward the tree. He helped me climb up on it and we sat on a branch.

"This is so beautiful" I said.

"Yeah you are" Jason said smiling.

"What" I asked.

"You're the most beautiful, most amazing girl I have ever met. I'm falling in love with you I think. Is it possible to fall in love with someone you just met" he said smiling.

"Some say there is such thing as love at first sight, but I think I'm falling in love with you too?" I told him. He smiled and kissed me.

"Aww" multiple voices cried. Jason and I pulled away and looked down. Michie, Shane, Nate, and Caitlyn were in a canoe below us.

"Thanks guys" I said. Jason pulled me close.

"Hey Nora" Jason asked.

"Yeah" I replied looking up at him.

"Will you be my girlfriend" he asked hopefully.

"Only if I can help you make a birdhouse" I replied.

"Deal" he said kissing me again.

"Caitlyn there's someone I want to ask you" Nate said.

"Yes" Caitlyn replied.

"Will you be…" Nate was cut off by Caitlyn's lips against his. They pulled away. "Is that a yes". She laughed and nodded.

"I love you Mitchie" Shane said.

"I love you too Shane" she replied and they kissed.

Everything was amazing. My life couldn't get any better.

"Come on we better get to beach jam" Shane said.

**There you have it. Next chapter will of course be beach jam. Read and Review**


	6. Beach Jam

**Alright, here's chapter 6. Hope everyone is enjoying this, but please review. I really enjoy feedback.**

**Summary: A mysterious dancer comes to Camp Rock trying to get her big break, but ends up stealing the heart of a member of Connect 3. What are her secrets? Who is this girl really? Jason O/C, Natilyn, Smitche.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize.**

Chapter 6

The six of us walked to where beach jam was being held. Normal people who were about to perform would get nervous. However, I never thought of myself as a normal person. I didn't even know what normal was.

"Nervous" Jason asked me.

"I never get nervous. Don't know why. I guess its because I've been performing my entire life" I replied.

"Lucky Mitchie said. "Even after last year, I'm as nervous as ever".

"You'll do fine" Shane reassured her. He kissed her check.

"Is everyone having a great time here at Camp Rock" Brown asked to all of the campers.

"Yeah" we all yelled.

"Well in that case, lets here it for Connect 3" Brown yelled. We all cheered. Shane, Nate, and Jason all came onto the stage. Shane took the microphone.

* * *

"Hey everyone. We're going to sing something new. We took a risk with something and we hope you enjoy it" he said.

_Called you for the first time yesterday  
Finally found the missing part of me  
Felt so close but you were far away  
Left me without anything to say_

_Now I'm speechless  
Over the edge and just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this  
Love bug again  
Hopeless head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit  
With this love bug again_

_I can't get your smile out of my mind  
I think bout your eyes all the time  
Beautiful but you don't even try  
Modesty is just so hard to find  
_

Jason looked at me and smiled when they sang. I smiled back. I felt so happy at that moment, but then my thoughts drifted to how I was lying to Jason and pretty much everyone at camp. I bit my lip. I can't keep lying forever. Mitchie's right secrets won't be kept long here.

_Now I'm speechless  
Over the edge and just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this  
Love bug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit  
With this love bug again_

Kissed her for the first time yesterday  
Everything I wished that it would be  
Suddenly I forgot how to speak  
Hopeless, breathless, baby can't you see

Now I'm…

Jason did a guitar solo and everyone cheered.  
_  
Yahow!!_

_Now I'm speechless!  
Over the edge and just breathless!  
I never thought that I'd catch this!  
Love bug again!  
Now I'm hopeless, head over heels in the moment!  
I never thought that I'd get hit!  
With this love bug again!  
Ohh oho_

_Love bug again_

Connect 3 finished their song. Everyone cheered. They came off the stage. Jason came up to me and hugged me.

"That was amazing" I said giving him a quick kiss.

"You really think so" he asked. I nodded.

"Next up we have Nora Anson" Brown said.

"Good luck" Jason said hugging me.

"I don't need luck. I have you" I replied and he smiled

I took my position on the stage. Once the music started I began to dance. I always felt like I was in my own world when I dance. Everything seemed perfect….now I all I had to do was land my cartwheel. I jumped and did it perfectly and finished. Everyone cheered. I looked over at Jason who was standing up and smiling.

"Very nice. I like the ballerina rock star look" Brown said. "Haven't seen that since I dated Julliete Anderson back in the late 80's" I completely froze. Brown dated my mother. Wow I'm never going to look at him the same way again. I walked off stage and sat down with Jason who held me close.

"The rest of beach jam was amazing. Mitchie and Caitlyn did an amazing job. Tess sang about how some guy was with the wrong girl and should be with her. Too dramatic in my opinion. Beach Jam was finally over and Jason walked me back to the cabin.

"You did amazing tonight" he said.

"You did pretty amazing yourself" I replied back.

We got to the cabin door.

"Goodnight Nora" Jason said. He kissed me. "I love you"

"I love you too Jason" I replied. He smiled and turned away. This had been the best first day of camp. Although I needed to tell Jason the truth, the only problem now was how. Would he understand why I couldn't tell him at first? I decided to worry about this problem later.

**Well there you have it. Sorry it was a little short. Couldn't really think about much to put in here. Anyway, if you are waiting for Nora to tell Jason the truth about her mother, it coming up very soon and its not going to be pretty. Anyway read and review.**


	7. Promises

Yay

**Alright, here's chapter 7. Just wanted to give everyone a heads up that tomorrow's chapter will be the last most likely till Friday. I start school Monday and I don't know how much homework and crap I'll have to do, but if I don't have much I'll try to update as best as I can.**

**Summary: A mysterious dancer comes to Camp Rock trying to get her big break, but ends up stealing the heart of a member of Connect 3. What are her secrets? Who is this girl really? Jason O/C, Natilyn, Smitche.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize.**

Chapter 7

Two weeks had passed at Camp Rock and it had been amazing. I had taken dance classes and even singing classes and I had to say my voice was actually sounding better. Jason and I were spending as much time together as possible when he wasn't rehearsing with Connect 3 or teaching a class. Mitchie, Caitlyn and I had become extremely close; however they would ask occasionally if I was going to tell Jason about my mother. My answer was always the same I wasn't sure when or how I should tell him.

I was walking back to my cabin when I had heard my name being called. I turned to see Jason running toward me.

"Hey" he said kissing me.

"Hey yourself" I replied smiling.

"I have amazing news" he said. "The song we played at beach jam, the record company likes it".

"That's great" I said hugging him. "Congratulations".

"Thanks. I have two things for you" he said pulling out an iPod. "Listen to this".

I put on the headphones. I listened to a very mellow techno beat. It was amazing. It was like something you would listen to at 3 am.

"I love it. What's it for" I asked.

"Well you know your Doesn't Matter song. I had Caitlyn put this together. You could use it and sing it at Pajama Jam" Jason explained.

"You want me to sing at Pajama Jam? No one will even like it" I argued.

"Nora, you don't know that. You believe in yourself so much with dance. Now just believe in yourself with singing. You're amazing. Mitchie, Shane, Caitlyn, Nate and I love your song and we really want you to sing" Jason said.

"Would you settle with a maybe for now" I asked him.

"Why can't you just say yes" he sighed.

"Fine I'll do it" I finally gave up.

"Yay!" he said happily. He kissed me. "Now here's the other thing". He pulled out a small black velvet box.

"What's that" I asked. He opened the box to revel a silver ring with a J in diamonds on it.

"It's a promise ring. I have a matching one with a N on it" he said.

"Jason, you really didn't have to do this" I said.

"I wanted to. Nora I promise you no matter what I will always love you and be there for you not matter what the cost is. I'm madly in love you. That will never change and maybe one day I can marry you" he recited.

"Jason I need to tell you something" I calmly said.

"What?" he asked.

"I just wanted to say that I love you so much and I'm sure that someone else deserves you who's better than I am" I said.

"Don't ever think that. You'll all I'll ever want" he answered.

"Do I have to put it on myself" I asked.

"No if only you don't make me put mine on myself" he said laughing. He slipped the ring onto my finger as I did to him. "I love you".

"I love you too" I said hugging him. "I'll see you at dinner" and I walked back to the cabin.

"Ugh I'm such a horrible person" I yelled to Caitlyn and Mitchie.

"Why?" Caitlyn asked.

"Reason one" I showed them my finger.

"Oh my gosh are you engaged?" Mitchie asked.

"No it's a promise ring to get engaged" I replied. "Jason promised that he would be there for me and always love me not matter what happens".

"Aww that's so sweet….wait what's the other reason why you're such a horrible person" Caitlyn asked.

"You still haven't told him have you?" Mitchie asked looking at me.

"How can I tell Jason that I've been lying to him the entire summer and that my mother is Julliete Anderson and my aunt doesn't even know I'm here" I flopped down on my bed.

"You have to tell him" Mitchie said.

"Tell who what?" Shane said in the doorway. "Mitchie?"

"Caitlyn what's going on" Nate asked.

"Where's Jason" I asked.

"We don't know at the moment. For the second time tell who what?" Shane asked getting impatient.

"What I'm about to say, you cannot repeat to anyone especially Jason for now at least" I told them.

"Oh my god you're pregnant" Nate said wide-eyed.

"What? I'm not pregnant" I said smacking him on the arm.

"Pregnant man? Lay off the T.V." Shane said. "Nora c'mon tell us what's going on".

"Well I'm sure Mitchie and Caitlyn have told you that my mom died three years ago in a car crash" I began. They nodded. "Well my mom was Julliete Anderson. My name is really Nora Anderson".

"Wait, you're mom is Julliete Anderson the famous principle dancer" Shane asked. "The one my Uncle Brown dated".

"Yeah, about that. I'm never going to look at him the same way again, but that's not the point. I didn't need a scholarship to get here. The reason I came here on scholarship is because my Aunt Nancy doesn't want me to dance or have to do anything with my mother. I lied to her and snuck here" I told them.

Shane and Nate just stared at me.

"Where does she think you are?" Mitchie asked.

"England with my best friend Ally" I replied.

"Why don't you want anyone knowing about this" Nate asked.

"Ever since my mom died, all I've gotten from people is pity and them pretending to be my friend. I just wanted to be normal and have people who like me for me and not because my mom is famous" I soon began to feel tears fall.

"You seriously need to tell Jason. He'll understand" Shane said giving me a hug.

"I don't know how to" I said. "I just can't walk up to him and say hey Jason I've been lying to you the entire summer. My name isn't Nora Anson, its Nora Anderson. My mom is Julliete Anderson".

"We'll figure something out and we'll help you" Mitchie said.

"Yeah everything will be fine.We promise" Shane told me. However unbeknownst to everyone, Tess was outside listening to the conversation.

"Hmm. This definitely will be useful" Tess said grinning evilly. "After Jason finds out that the love of his life has been lying to him, he'll come right to me". She pulled out her cell phone. "Hello, yes I need a phone number".

**Well there you have it. Shane and Nate now know. What will happen? Read and Review!**


	8. Suspicions and Pajama Jam

**Alright, here's chapter 8. I'm hoping that I can have two chapters up today, anyway thanks for the reviews and enjoy!**

**Summary: A mysterious dancer comes to Camp Rock trying to get her big break, but ends up stealing the heart of a member of Connect 3. What are her secrets? Who is this girl really? Jason O/C, Natilyn, Smitche.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize.**

Chapter 8

"Yeah Ally I know" I said into my phone.

"Nora this guy really cares about you. You need to tell him" Ally pleaded.

"I will and I'm going to after Pajama Jam tonight" I told her.

"I'll believe it when you actually do it" Ally replied.

"How's England" I asked.

"The same. Music rocks, food great, but I miss my best friend" she said.

"I miss you too Ally. Hey I gotta run. I'll talk to you tonight after Pajama Jam" I said.

"Ok good luck tonight" she said and I hung up my phone.

"Hey who was that" I turned around to see Jason. He hugged me.

"It was just my friend Ally from home. She's in England right now" I told him.

"England? Neat" he said. "So are you ready for tonight?"

"Yeah I think so. I'm a bit nervous though" I replied. Jason pulled me close.

"Hey listen to me. You're going to do great" Jason whispered to me.

"You always have so much faith in me" I said. He looked at me and kissed me.

"It's because I love you and nothing ever is going to change that" he said. I began to shake a bit. Jason obviously noticed. "What's wrong? You're shaking".

"It's nothing" I said quietly.

"Nora c'mon. We don't need to keep secrets from each other" Jason told me.

"Jason listen to me. I need to tell you something, but I can't right now" I began. "After Pajama Jam tonight, let's go take a walk and I'll tell you everything and anything you don't know".

Jason just stared at me. I shook my head and walked off holding back tears. I got back to the cabin and began to sob. Why did this have to happen? I couldn't do this anymore. I truly loved and cared about Jason. I had to tell him tonight no matter what.

* * *

"Hey Jason why so down" Nate asked while Jason walked into the cabin.

"Still haven't gotten a birdhouse" Caitlyn asked.

"It's about Nora" Jason said.

"What about her" Mitchie asked.

"She seemed different today" Jason said looking at the window.

"Different" Shane inquired.

"Yeah, like she was hiding something" Jason replied. Everyone, but Jason all looked at each other wide-eyed. "Do you guys know something"

"No it's just doesn't really should like Nora" Mitchie said.

"Did she say anything else?" Nate asked.

"She said after Pajama Jam she would tell me everything and anything I didn't know" Jason replied.

"We'll we should get ready for Pajama Jam, shouldn't we" Mitchie said nodding her head to Caitlyn.

"Oh yeah we'll see you guys later" Caitlyn said and they left.

"Dude sometimes I just don't understand chicks" Jason said. Shane and Nate laughed.

* * *

"Nora! Oh my gosh" Mitchie ran up to me. I was on my bed curled up in a ball. Mitchie hugged me.

"It's going to be alright" Caitlyn said.

"What if he doesn't understand" I asked in between tears.

"He loves you. He will understand" Mitchie said.

"Let's get ready for Pajama Jam" Caitlyn said. I nodded.

* * *

"Welcome Campers to Pajama Jam" Brown yelled. Everyone, but me cheered. Why did I agree to do this? Someone just kill me now. "First up we have Nora Anson…well this is a twist singing". I walked up. I saw Jason and gave him a small smile. Well here goes nothing.

_She's gone and you don't know how  
but you know it doesn't matter now._

Couldn't find a way to make her stay  
but it doesn't matter anyway.

Don't be sad, I know you want to hold her.  
Now you think of all you should have told her.

She's gone and you don't know why,  
now you need to have her by your side,

think of all the things you'll do,  
while i find a love that's good for you.

Don't be sad, i know you want to hold her  
You lay your head upon my shoulder.

She's gone and you don't know how  
She's gone and you don't know why  
She's gone and you don't know how  
She's gone and you don't know why

Don't be sad, I know you want to hold her  
You lay your head upon my shoulder.

Doesn't matter now

_Doesn't matter now_

_Doesn't matter now_

_Doesn't matter now_

I finished the song. Everyone cheered and clapped. I smiled.

"Wow very nice. A double threat you sure are now" Brown told me. I nodded.

I walked over to Jason. He gave me a hug.

"You did amazing" he told me.

"I need to talk to you alone" I told him.

"I know, but before you tell me anything. Just remember that I love you and whatever you tell me nothing will ever change that" Jason told me and kissed me. I had a good feeling about telling him until...

"Nora Leigh Anderson!"

**Ooh cliff hanger. Don't worry next chapter should be up soon. Maybe another one after that two. Read and Review.**


	9. The Truth Comes Out

**Alright, here's chapter 9. Hopefully after this I will be able to post one more chapter for this story, I would do more, but there is another story I have been putting off to update this one.**

**Summary: A mysterious dancer comes to Camp Rock trying to get her big break, but ends up stealing the heart of a member of Connect 3. What are her secrets? Who is this girl really? Jason O/C, Natilyn, Smitche.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize.**

Chapter 9

_Recap:_

"_Nora Leigh Anderson!"_

I quickly pulled away from Jason and turned around. Oh crap. I was facing my Aunt Nancy.

"Nora Leigh Anderson if you're mother was alive she would…." I stopped her.

"God, listen to yourself! How would you know what she would do! You hardly ever saw her. You don't know anything about me or anything about her" I cried.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that young lady" Aunt Nancy yelled.

"I already have" I argued back.

"Nora what's going on" Jason asked. "Why is this woman saying your last name is Anderson?"

"Because it is. My real name is Nora Anderson. My mother was Julliete Anderson. I snuck away from my aunt because she wouldn't let me dance" I explained with tears in my eyes. Jason looked at me and shook his head and ran out. "Jason wait". Aunt Nancy pulled me back

"You don't need to dance. Dancing will get you no where. You're mother was too dumb to realize that" Nancy argued.

"Oh and that's why she's famous" I said sternly.

"You are coming home with my right now" Nancy told me. She pulled my arm.

"Oh I'm coming home with you alright, so I can move out" I told her.

"You'll do no such thing" my aunt argued back.

"I'm 18 you're not longer in charge of me" I told her and walked out. Tess walked over toward Nancy.

"Thanks for the phone call" Nancy told her.

"Anytime" Tess smiled.

"You did this. You're such a jerk" Mitchie yelled at Tess.

"But I'm not a liar" Tess smirked.

"I hope you're happy with what you did" Shane told Tess.

* * *

I couldn't stop crying. How could this have happened? I continued to pack my bags. Mitchie and Caitlyn walked in.

"Nora" Mitchie said hugging me.

"I'm going to kill Tess" Caitlyn screamed.

"Tess called my aunt" I yelled. "Where is she?" Mitchie held me back.

"We'll deal with her" Caitlyn said comforting me. "You're actually leaving"

"I have no other choice. I can't stay here any longer" I told him putting clothes into my bag. I looked down at the promise ring on my finger.

"Stay with us. Please. We'll help you get through this" Mitchie told me.

"I can't". Suddenly Jason came through the door.

"Jason please convince her to stay" Mitchie pleaded.

"Can I talk to Nora alone" he asked. Mitchie and Caitlyn looked at me. I nodded.

"We'll be outside if you need us" Caitlyn said.

"Jason" I began.

"You lied to me Nora" Jason said angrily.

"I know I did. I only did it to protect you. I'm sorry" I pleaded.

"Sorry doesn't cut it Nora" Jason screamed. "Did you lie about being in love with me too?"

"I didn't. I do love you. I truly do" I said. By now I was sobbing

"Then if you did why did you lie to me" Jason asked.

"I hate being famous. I wanted people to like me for me and you did" I said crying.

"But you could have told me" Jason screamed.

"I was going to tonight. I thought you would understand" I said.

"I thought I knew you" Jason yelled.

"Jason please. I already lost my mom. I don't want to lose you either" I said.

"Well you did when you lied to me" Jason yelled. "I can't believe how selfish you were. I can't even look at you". Jason realized what he had said.

"Jason what's wrong with you" Shane said barging through the door with Nate, Caitlyn, and Mitchie following him.

"You all knew didn't you" he said. He looked at me. Tears were spilling from my eyes

I just stood there frozen. I shook my head. I looked down at the ring.

"Then in that case, there's no point for this anymore" I took off the ring and threw it on the bed.

"Nora no" Jason pleaded. I picked up my bag and started for the door. Jason grabbed my arm. "Nora please".

"Hope you can get a refund for that ring" I said icily. I shrugged him off and walked out the door. I couldn't fight back the tears anymore. I stood against the cabin and cried.

"I can't believe you Jason. She only did it to protect you" Nate yelled. Jason walked over to the bed and picked up the ring.

"I've lost her" he whispered.

* * *

"Nancy you can't make Nora leave. She has talent just like Jules" Brown told her.

"Oh now all of a sudden you care. You haven't even known about her for her whole life" Nancy spat.

"Wait Nora's my…"

"Yes. That is your daughter. Not that you would care. You'll just leave her like you did Julliete" Nancy walked away before Brown could speak.

* * *

I walked to the limo. I took one last look at Camp Rock. I couldn't believe this was happening. I got in the limo and didn't even look at my aunt. I finally spoke.

"I hope you're happy" I spat. "You've made me lose the best summer and the only person I have ever loved apart from mom. How could you do that". I put on my headphones before she could reply. I pulled out my cell phone when I felt it vibrate. Jason was trying to call me. I ignored it. It vibrated again.

_I know you don't want to talk to me. I'm sorry ok. I can't stop thinking about you. I miss the voice inside my head and you're voice. Come back please. I love you_

_-Jason._

I ignored the text message too. I got three other messages after that later on.

_C'mon Nora. We miss you. Come back. Jason's going crazy without you. He keeps rambling on about you and a bluebird_

_-Nate_

_Jason already feels bad. He's been outside for hours and rambling about you and a bluebird. He's really sorry and he does love you. Please come home._

_-Shane_

_Nora. It's not the same without you. Caitlyn and I miss our cabin buddy._

_-Mitchie_

_I'm sure you've been getting millions of messages that say this, but come back. _

_-Caitlyn_

I read all the messages. I really wanted to go back, but Jason had really hurt me. I feel asleep and tried to forget about everything.

**I'm like crying right now. This really made me sad. Anyway, I'm going to try and have another chapter up tonight if I can. Read and Review**


	10. Explanations

Yay

**Alright, here's chapter 10. Guys please please please review. I'm getting tons of story alerts, favorite story, favorite author stuff and that's great but I really want some more reviews, so please for me review.**

**Summary: A mysterious dancer comes to Camp Rock trying to get her big break, but ends up stealing the heart of a member of Connect 3. What are her secrets? Who is this girl really? Jason O/C, Natilyn, Smitche.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize.**

Chapter 10

"Ally thanks for coming back from England early and letting me live with you for a while" I told her unpacking some of the things I had gotten from the apartment I still had a lot to get.

"Nora, you're family. When I got the text from you I was on the first plane home" Ally said. "Everything will be fine".

"I hope so" Just then my phone went off. It was Jason again. I ignored it, but Ally picked it up and put it on speaker phone.

"Hello Nora Anderson's phone. This is Ally, Nora's best friend how may I help you" she asked. Wow she sounded like my personal secretary.

"Uh hi could I talk to Nora. It's Jason" Jason said. Ally looked at me. I shook my head. Ally threw my phone at me and I threw it back. Ally put slammed down her foot, this was never good.

"Nora you need to talk to Jason. He's been calling ten times everyday" Ally yelled.

"I hate you Ally" I said. "I'm not talking to him".

"Nora. Just let me explain" Jason yelled. Oh crap it was still on speaker phone. Ally grinned. Her plan had worked. I took the phone.

"Hello Jason" I said plainly.

"Nora please let me explain. I'm sorry. I really want to be with you" Jason told me.

"Jason if that's true then you'll stop calling me" I said with no emotion in my voice.

"Forever?" he sad sadly. "Can you at least talk to the others? They really want to talk you"

"Fine" I huffed.

"Nora thank god" Mitchie said.

"Hey Mitchie. Who else is there?" I asked.

"Um its me, Caitlyn, and the guys…wait where did they go?" Mitchie said.

"It doesn't matter" I told her.

"Look I know you're upset and I understand that, but you really need to talk to Jason" Mitchie said.

"Yes please talk to Jason. He's driving us insane. Every five minutes it's lets call Nora" Shane said.

"Hi to you too Shane" I said.

"Look can you please just think about it" Shane asked.

"Fine" I replied.

"Good you got till Friday to decide cause if not you're talking to him anyway" Shane told me point blankly.

"What's Friday?" I asked.

"We're doing a concert on Friday in New York remember. You're friend got you and her tickets right?" Shane asked. I looked at Ally.

"Shane could you hold on for a sec?"

"Sure" he replied.

"What's going on" Caitlyn asked.

"Ally I'm going to kill you" I screamed. Just then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" Ally said quickly.

"Back" I said.

"I'm guessing she didn't tell you?" Nate said.

"Oh hey Nate. Please excuse my best friend. She's a bit odd" I told them.

"Well we have to go. See you Friday" Mitchie said.

"I love you Nora. I'm sorry" Jason yelled in the background. I hung up my phone.

"Nora, someone is here to see you" Ally said walking in. It was my Aunt Nancy. "I'll leave you two alone".

"Aunt Nancy?" She looked different. "Are you ok"

"I'm fine. I'm just a bit sick. Nora I need to talk to you" she said.

"Ok" I said firmly.

"Nora I want to apologize for what happened last week and what I said about your mother" Nancy began.

"I'm sorry too" I replied.

"I should have never told you not to dance. You are so much like you're mother" she told me.

"Why didn't you want me to dance" I asked her.

"You see Nora. When you're mother died. You and I took it the hardest. Your mother was my best friend. You see your mother and I were both dancers" she explained.

"You dance?" I asked.

"Yes. You're mother and I auditioned for the New York City Ballet. She made it. I didn't" she said. "I never really spoke to your mother after that. The real reason why I didn't want you to dance was because every time you would dance it would remind me of your mother"

"Oh Aunt Nancy. I've been a horrible niece" I began. I hugged her.

"Will you move back" my aunt asked hopefully.

"Yes I will" I said.

"Nora I have something else to ask you." she said. "What happened with that boy? You and him seemed to care a lot about each other and I know something happened".

"Jason? He hurt me. I feel so numb and alone and lost. I really did love him" I said tears falling from my eyes.

"I'm sure you'll figure out what to do" my aunt told me.

"He still loves me and I know that, but he just hurt me so much"

"Sometimes, people say things they don't mean" Nancy told me.

"I know" I told her.

Truth be told today. I really missed Jason and I wanted to see him, but deep down I still needed some time to think. Life is way too complicated. Hopefully it will get easier.

**Well there you have it. This is the last chapter till Friday or unless I get time to update, but because I love you guys so much here's a sneak peak at what's to come. Read and Review.**

"_I got you an audition with the New York City Ballet"_

"_I'm sorry she has what?"_

"_Aunt Nancy! Ally call 911"_

"_I can't lose her"_

"_Brown is your father"_

"_I love you so much and I will never let you go"_

"_Do it for me"_

"_Take care of her"_


	11. Good News and Bad News

Yay

**Alright, here's chapter 11. School's going well. I really didn't have much work yet. Thanks for all the reviews and everything**

**Summary: A mysterious dancer comes to Camp Rock trying to get her big break, but ends up stealing the heart of a member of Connect 3. What are her secrets? Who is this girl really? Jason O/C, Natilyn, Smitche.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize.**

Chapter 11

"You're kidding right?" I asked Ally while walking down the street.

"No I promise" she laughed. "Jake told me so".

"I can't believe Lucy would date Joey" I told her.

"My sister has an issue, that's for sure" Ally replied. Just then my phone rang.

"Hello" I said into the phone.

"Nora. Good news. I got you an audition with the New York City Ballet on Sunday" Aunt Nancy said excitedly.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you" I screamed. I was actually going to have a chance to be just like my mother. I hung up my phone.

"What was that about" Ally asked putting ice cream into her mouth.

"I have an audition with the New York City ballet on Sunday" I told her.

"Holy crap that's amazing" Ally said hugging me. "You should call Jason". My smile faded.

Ally sighed. "Nora c'mon you can't ignore him forever. You have four days to get over this thing. He didn't mean what he said"

"Can we talk about something else please" I asked.

"We can't hold this off forever you know" Ally continued to eat her ice cream.

She was right I couldn't hold this off forever. I really wanted to tell Jason how I really felt. I missed him like crazy. My phone rang again.

"Hello" I said.

"Nora Anderson? This is Dr. McNair your aunt came to see me yesterday" Dr. McNair said.

"Oh yes. Did you get the results back" I asked him.

"Actually that's what I'm calling about. Can you and your aunt come and see me today at 4" he asked.

"Yeah absolutely" I said and hung up the phone. I didn't like the tone of his voice.

"Who was that" Ally asked.

"The doctor. My aunt and I have to go in. He got her test results back" I told her.

"Is Nancy ok?" Ally asked.

"I hope" I told her.

"Jason now what are you doing" Shane huffed.

"I'm staring at my phone to see if Nora will call" he said happily.

"Jason lets talk" Shane said. Jason looked at him confused.

"We are talking duh" Jason replied.

"Jason look I know you miss Nora, but dude you have to give her some space. When's she's ready to talk she'll call" Shane explained.

"But when will that be" he asked.

"Hopefully before Friday because if she hasn't by then I will personally force her to talk to you" Shane told him. Just then Jason's phone rang.

"Hello" he said.

I was quiet and I didn't know what to say. "Jason?"

"Nora?" he said happily.

"Yeah" I replied.

"Nora I'm really sorry" Jason began.

"Jason I didn't call for apologizes" I told him. I looked at the clock. I had to go to the doctor's with Aunt Nancy. "Jason I gotta go" and I hung up the phone

Jason looked at Shane.

"She called you that's a start" Shane smiled.

"Oh there you are two are I have a new song. It's called A Little Bit Longer" Nate said.

"Ok lets here it" Shane said.

_Got the news today  
Doctor said I had to stay  
A little bit longer and I'll be fine_

When I thought it all been done  
When I thought it all been said  
A little bit longer and I'll be fine

"Well Mrs. Anderson you're results are in. You have a brain tumor" Dr. McNair said.

_  
But you don't know what you got 'till it's gone  
And you don't know what it's like to feel so low  
And everytime you smile, you laugh, you glow  
You don't even know, know, know  
You don't even know _

I sat there in shock. "I'm sorry she has what?"__

All this time goes by, still no reason why  
A little bit longer snd I'll be fine  
Waitin' on a cure, but none of them are sure  
A little bit longer and I'll be fine

"She has a brain tumor. Nora. I'm so sorry" the doctor replied

"How long do I have to live?" Aunt Nancy asked.

"I'm not sure yet" he said._  
_

_But you don't know what you got 'till it's gone  
And you don't know what it's like to feel so low  
And everytime you smile, you laugh, you glow  
You don't even know, know, know  
You don't even know, know, know  
You don't even know, know, know_

YEAH!  
  
We were on our wayhome when Aunt Nancy spoke. "I'll be fine Nora. And if I'm not you'll be fine"._  
_

_But you don't know what you got 'till it's gone  
And you don't know what it's like to feel so low, yeah  
And everytime you smile, you laugh, you glow  
You don't even know_

Yeah! Oh! Yeah! Ohh! Yeah yeah!  
You don't even know, oh!

So I'll wait 'till kingdom come  
All the highs and lows are gone  
A little bit longer and I'll be fine  
I'll be fine 

Too much was happening. I couldn't take it. I wouldn't be fine. There was one person I wanted to tell, but I didn't know how and he would be showing up on Friday. I knew from that moment that I had forgiven Jason and I truly deeply loved him.

**Well there you have it. More chapters will come during the weekend or maybe during the week if I have time. Read and Review. Suggestions are welcomed!**


	12. Emergency

Yay

**Alright, here's chapter 12. Should I make this one big story or should I make a sequel. I'm not sure what I want to do Anyway. Enjoy.**

**Summary: A mysterious dancer comes to Camp Rock trying to get her big break, but ends up stealing the heart of a member of Connect 3. What are her secrets? Who is this girl really? Jason O/C, Natilyn, Smitche.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize.**

Chapter 12

For the next few days I was very unsociable. I didn't talk to anyone or pick up my phone. I didn't know what to do. I knew that I wanted to talk to Jason, but I couldn't bring myself to call him. Friday had finally arrived. I was supposed to go to the Connect 3 concert tonight, but I really didn't feel like doing much of anything. Ally, finally tired of calling me came to the apartment and dragged me out to shop so I could look nice for tonight.

'How about this one" she asked holding up an outfit. I shrugged.

"It's nice" I said simply.

"You've said that about the last five outfits. What's going on with you? Did something happen?" she asked.

"Why would anything have happened? You know how I get when you force me to shop" I told her.

"Nora you're a bloody liar" Ally spat. "Look at me in the eyes and tell me nothing happened. You're not knocked up are you?"

"Of course not. I'm not that stupid" I said angrily.

"Then tell me what's wrong" Ally pleaded.

"You know how I went to the doctor's the other day with my aunt?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. What happened" she asked.

"It's not good" I began.

"Nora, whatever it is you can tell me" Ally said.

"She has a brain tumor" I said quietly.

"Nora I'm so sorry" Ally gave me a hug.

"I can't lose her I've lost too many people over the years" I whispered.

"You'll get through this" Ally told me

"I hope I can. Ally I don't really feel like going tonight" I told her.

"I understand. I won't go either" Ally said.

"No Ally, you go have fun" I told her.

"No we are going to have a girl's night in" Ally told me.

"Okay. Let's go back to my place" I told her.

Ally and I went back to the apartment. I knew I should call Jason and the others and tell them that I couldn't make it, but I didn't know that very soon I would be telling them.

"Aunt Nancy?" I called out. No answer. "Must not be home". I walked into the kitchen and saw my aunt passed out on the ground.

"Oh my god" Ally yelled.

"Aunt Nancy. Ally call 911!" I screamed.

I sat in the hospital. I felt nothing no emotion, not feelings, and I was not aware of my surroundings.

"Family for Nancy Anderson" a doctor called.

"Yes I'm her niece. Is she alright?" I asked.

"Well her brain tumor is worse than expected. She's gone into a coma" the doctor told me. I gasped.

"Can I see her" I asked tearfully. The doctor nodded. I walked into her room. There was a bunch of wires everywhere and she was hooked up to a machine. I couldn't hold the tears back anymore. I walked outside. I sat up against a wall. I pulled out my cell phone and looked at it. It was 7:30. The Connect 3 concert started in an hour. I knew that I wouldn't be there. I began to dial a number.

"Ready for tonight" Mitchie asked.

"I can't wait" Shane said. "Jason where's my hairspray?"

"I used it all" Jason replied.

"It was a new can how could you have used it all?" Shane asked dumbfounded.

"I wasn't the only who used it" Jason replied. Just then his cell phone rang. Shane picked it up.

"Jason it's Nora".

"Hello" Jason said into the phone.

"Jason?" I spoke quietly.

"Nora what's wrong" Jason asked.

"Something's happened. I don't know what to do" I told him. I could feel the tears coming on.

"Where are you" Jason asked me.

"The hospital" I replied.

"I'll be right there" he said quickly.

"Jason, but your.." he hung up before I could finish.

"Guys we have to cancel tonight" Jason said getting his things.

"What? Why?" Nate asked.

"It's Nora. What happened?" Shane asked.

"I don't know, but I'm not going to wait around to find out" Jason said.

"Jason you can't disappoint our fans" Nate said.

"Are you even hearing yourself? Nora's in trouble. She's family. Family comes before anything." Caitlyn argued.

"We're coming with you" Mitchie said. Shane and Nate nodded.

I sat in the hospital room. I couldn't believe Jason was coming here. I wiped more tears away. I walked out in the lobby. I suddenly heard my name.

"Nora!" I turned to see not only Jason, but Mitchie, Caitlyn, Shane and even Nate running toward me.

"Jason" he ran up to be and hugged me. I didn't want to let go.

"What's happened" he asked.

"My aunt has a brain tumor. She's in a coma right now" I told him.

"Nora I'm so sorry" Jason hugged me again.

"Jason I'm so sorry I lied…." I was cut off by his lips touching mine. By now I was sobbing.

"Shh. It's going to fine" he told me soothingly.

**There you have it. Next chapter should be up tonight.**


	13. Answers and 11:23

Yay

**Alright, here's chapter 13. Thanks for all the story alerts, reviews, and favorite story and everything. You guys have made me so happy with this story. If there is anything you don't like or would like to see please don't hesitate to PM me or put it into a review. I always love putting other people's ideas in.**

**Summary: A mysterious dancer comes to Camp Rock trying to get her big break, but ends up stealing the heart of a member of Connect 3. What are her secrets? Who is this girl really? Jason O/C, Natilyn, Smitche.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize.**

Chapter 13

The next couple of hours were very stressful for me, luckily Jason was there for me. The doctor soon came out.

"Any change" I asked hopefully.

"Well it seems that she is coming out of the coma" the doctor said. "Give us a little longer to see if she'll come through and we'll let you go back in with her".

I nodded and Jason pulled me close.

"It's going to be fine Nora" he told me. I just looked at him. He kissed my forehead. I rubbed my eyes, I was exhausted. Mitchie came back with Nate, Shane and Caitlyn from getting food.

"We brought you coffee" Mitchie said handing me a paper cup.

"Thanks" I said.

"Nora why don't you go home" Caitlyn asked me.

"I need to stay here" I told her. "You guys should go. You don't have to stay here"

"Are you sure" Shane asked.

"We're more than happy to be here with you" Nate said.

"You guys I'll stay with her. You go back to the hotel" Jason told them. They nodded.

"You don't have to do this" I told Jason.

"I want to I love you and I don't want to lose you" Jason told me and kissed me.

"I love you too. I'm sorry everything got so screwed up" I told him

"It's ok. I'm glad it did. Cause then I wouldn't have realized how much I love you and actually mean everything I said when I gave you this" he said pulling out a chain with both of the promise rings on it.

"You kept them" I said surprised.

"I had to. It was the only way to keep you close to my heart" he said smiling. "Nora will you accept this ring again. I promise this time nothing will keep us apart".

"You don't even have to asked" I kissed him.

"Ms. Anderson" a nurse said. I pulled away from Jason.

"Yes?" I said.

"Your aunt is awake, but her condition has worsened. She may not have much longer to live" the nurse said. Jason held me. We both walked into my aunt's room.

"Nora" my aunt said faintly. "You must be that boy".

"I'm Jason" Jason told her.

"You take care of her" Aunt Nancy told Jason.

"Don't talk like that. You're going to be fine" I told her.

"Nora, you were always so brave, but I'm not afraid. There is something I need to tell you though" Aunt Nancy began.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Do you remember when your mother died and you went through a period of wanting to know who your father was" she asked. How could I forget? I looked everywhere for him.

"Well the truth is I do know your father. It's the man who runs Camp Rock" Aunt Nancy said. "Brown is you father".

"So that would make you…."

"Shane's cousin" I finished for Jason.

"I'm so sorry I never told you" Aunt Nancy said.

"It's fine" I told her.

"Nora I am so proud of you. You're everything your mother would have wanted and you're everything I ever wanted. I love you so much" she told me.

Tears began to fall from my eyes. "I love you too" I told her.

"Nora I would like to talk to Jason for a moment" Aunt Nancy said.

"Alright" I said walking away.

"Jason did you ever wonder why Nora never told you about who her mother was?" Nancy asked Jason.

"She told me she hated being famous and it was to protect me" Jason replied.

"That is one reason, but the real reason is that when Nora's mother died, many of her fans were devastated. One night on her way home Nora was almost attacked by a crazed fan who thought it was Nora's fault that her mother was dead" Nancy explained.

"I love her and I won't let anything happen to her" Jason told her.

"I know you won't" Nancy said. I walked back in.

"Nora what are you still doing here. You have an audition tomorrow" Aunt Nancy told me.

"I'm not going to do it. I'm not prepared or anything" I told her.

"Audition for what" Jason asked me.

"The New York City Ballet" I said.

"Nora this is your dream. You have to go" Jason urged.

"Do it for me" Aunt Nancy said faintly. All of a sudden the machine started to beep faster and faster. Doctors rushed in. I buried my face in Jason's chest. He held me close.

"Time of death 11:23 pm" the nurse said.

"I'm so sorry Nora" Jason kissed my head. I began to cry, but I knew that I was going to that audition tomorrow, not only for me, but for my Aunt.

**There you have it. Read and Review**


	14. Fathers and Cousins

Yay

**Alright, here's chapter 14. Hope you enjoy it. Sorry it took so long to get it up. School has been tough the last week so if I don't update as much I apologize ahead of time.**

**Summary: A mysterious dancer comes to Camp Rock trying to get her big break, but ends up stealing the heart of a member of Connect 3. What are her secrets? Who is this girl really? Jason O/C, Natilyn, Smitche.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize.**

Chapter 14

Jason and I set in silence in the cab. I had my head resting on his shoulder. I couldn't believe everything had come to this.

"Are you okay" he asked me softly.

"Ask me again tomorrow" I told him.

"I love you" he told me and he kissed my head.

"I know" I replied. "I still can't believe Brown is my father".

"I know. Shane is your cousin" Jason said.

"This is just way too creepy" I said smiling. Jason started at me. "What"

"That's the first time I've seen you smile since well…." his voice trailed off.

"I know" I said.

"What time is your audition" he asked.

"7 this evening" I replied.

We got out of the cab and walked to the hotel where Jason and the others were staying. I didn't really know what to do about the apartment. I decided to worry about that later. When we got into the room, everyone was sitting waiting for us. They all looked at me. Mitchie could tell by my face what had happened.

"Nora. I'm sorry" she said hugging me.

"I'll be ok" I said. "Especially after I get some sleep".

"You need it for your audition tomorrow" Jason said.

"Audition for what" Shane asked.

"New York City Ballet" I said sitting down.

"Oh my gosh you are going to do amazing" Caitlyn said. I didn't hear her. My thoughts drifted back to what my Aunt Nancy had told me about Brown. The gang seemed to notice my mind was elsewhere.

"Nora did something else happen" Nate asked. Jason and I looked at each other.

"Oh my god. You're pregnant aren't you"

"Dude why do you always assume that" Jason asked.

"Well why do you always want a bird house?"

"Cause I like birds"

"Well that's always the worse news you can tell anyone"

"Brown is my father" I yelled. Nate looked at me in shock.

"Wait that would make me…" Shane began.

"Your cousin" I said simply.

"I have a cousin. Wow this is….this is kinda cool" Shane said walking around.

'Wait how do you know" Mitchie asked.

"Wait it all makes sense now" Caitlyn said.

"What?" I said.

"When your aunt came to camp to pick you up I saw Brown and her fighting and it was about you and he said he dated your mom" Caitlyn explained.

"Who was dating who's mom" a voice said. I turned around to see no one other Brown. Perfect just perfect.

"Awkward" Shane said. I glared at him.

"Oh Nora I didn't know you were here. I see you and Jason are back together" Brown said.

I just sat there. What was I supposed to say? Oh by the way you're my father. God this sucks. Jason squeezed my hand. I smiled at him.

"Could I actually have a word with Nora for a minute" Brown asked. My eyes wided.

"Um actually Uncle Brown" Shane began. I couldn't take it anymore.

"You're my father" I blurted out.

"Smooth Nora real smooth" Shane said.

"Wait you know" Brown asked surprised.

"You know too" I asked shocked.

"Confused brunette here" Jason said.

"So Nora is your daughter" Shane asked. "And my…"

"Cousin. You're having a hard time saying that" I told him.

"It's just a shock" Shane said.

"That's what they all say" I replied.

"Look you have a big day tomorrow. Why don't you get some sleep" Brown said.

"That would be great" I said.

"You can stay with me in my room" Jason said.

"She'll do no such thing" Brown said.

"Wow now you sound like my father. That's scary" I said.

"This is going to be very weird now" Nate said.

"You think" Caitlyn replied.

"I'm eighteen. I'm not planning on doing anything till I'm married" I told him.

"I feel the same way" Jason replied.

"Alright, but any funny business I'll strangle you" Brown told Jason. Jason turned pale.

"Dude you're dad is scary" Jason said.

We walked into Jason's bedroom. I pulled out some pajama's I had brought to the hospital and got into bed. Jason came in and laid down beside me.

"I love you" he said kissing me.

I pulled away. "I love you more than ever"

**Read and Review**


	15. Old Friends

Yay

**Here Chapter 15, sorry I didn't update sooner. I've been busy.**

**Summary: A mysterious dancer comes to Camp Rock trying to get her big break, but ends up stealing the heart of a member of Connect 3. What are her secrets? Who is this girl really? Jason O/C, Natilyn, Smitche.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize.**

Chapter 15

I woke up the next morning and turned to see that Jason looking at me.

"Morning" I said sleepily.

"Hello beautiful" he replied smiling. I leaned over and kissed him.

"I could wake up to that every morning" Jason said. I laughed.

"Well you just might" I replied

"I like the sound of that" and he kissed me again.

"Alright break it up love birds" we both pulled away to see Nate standing in the doorway.

"Dude you just ruined the moment" Jason complained.

"Not my fault I walked in. How was I suppose to know you were sucking face with your girlfriend" Nate replied. Jason threw one of his pillows at Nate.

"Alright. Alright. I'm leaving" Nate said.

I looked around the room. I never really thought Nate liked me that much. Now I was sure of it. Obviously Jason could tell something was wrong.

"Hey what's the matter" he asked.

"I just get the impression that Nate doesn't like me that much" I told him.

"Nate does like you. He just has a funny way of showing it. He's pretty much all business and no play" Jason explained.

"Hopefully Caitlyn can fix that" I told him.

Jason laughed. "Knowing Caitlyn I'm sure she will".

"Can I come in this time or are you two still sucking faces" Nate yelled from outside.

"You can come in" Jason said.

"I suggest you two come out and get some breakfast before its all gone" Nate said.

"We'll be there in a minute" Jason said. He looked at me. "Are you alright"

"I will be. It's just going to take a while. I know how to deal with this" I said.

"I'm here for you" he said and kissed my forehead.

"I know" I replied. Hopefully things would get back to normal here. Jason and I walked to the kitchen.

"Morning" Mitchie said.

"Morning" I said.

"Jason we have to meet with the record company at noon then we have a C.D. signing at 2" Shane told him.

"As long as were back before 7 I don't care" Jason said. I looked at him and smiled. He was going with me tonight.

"What happens at 7" Nate asked.

"Nora has her audition" Jason told him.

"Speaking of which, I need to get to my studio and practice" I said getting up. Jason took my hand and kissed me.

"I love you" he told me

"I love you too" I replied.

"This is just weird" Nate said.

"How is it weird" Caitlyn asked.

"I just never could see Jason having a girlfriend this long" Nate said. Caitlyn hit him. I laughed.

Once I got to the studio I began to work on my routine. Before I knew it. It was almost 3. I had lost track of the time. I turned around to face Jason. I jumped.

"Hey babe" he said kissing me.

"Don't ever do that again please" I said.

"I'm sorry" Jason said pouting. He pulled me close. "All ready for tonight"

"As ready as I'll ever be" I said.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Nora Anderson herself" a voice said. I turned around to face one of my friends from school.

"JoJo!" I yelled and ran up to him and hugged him.

"Nora, I heard what happened I'm so sorry" JoJo said.

"Thanks. Oh JoJo this is Jason….my boyfriend" I told him.

"Oh I know who you are. You're a great guitarist" JoJo said.

"Thanks" Jason replied.

"JoJo was the closest thing to family when my aunt and I weren't on good terms" I explained.

"You need to come over. My mom, dad, and Sadie want to see you" JoJo said. "And possibly meet this one over here" he said lowering his voice. I laughed.

"He's a keeper that's for sure" I told him.

"Who's a keeper" Jason asked. I smacked him playfully.

"Not the brightest of the bunch I see" JoJo said.

"Wait till he starts talking about the birdhouse" I sighed.

"Birdhouse?" JoJo replied confused.

"Did someone mention birdhouse?" Jason asked happily.

"No" I quickly said.

"Well since you're audition is tomorrow night you two should come to Sunday night dinner" JoJo said.

"Can't wait" I said giving him a hug. JoJo walked out leaving Jason and I by ourselves.

"He's nice" Jason said.

"Yeah. Wait till you meet the rest of the family" I said.

"I love you" Jason told me and kissed me.

**Well its 12:09 am here and I think I'm going to get ready to go to bed. I'll have the next chapter up later this afternoon or possibly early tonight READ AND REVIEW PLEASE**


	16. The Audition

**Yay! Summer is here and now I can update! Woo! Once again I apologize for not being able to update.**

**Disclaimer: I got through this every single time. Do you think a teenage girl would be writing fan fiction if she owned any of this? I only own the characters not recognized.**

**Dedication: I liked to dedicate this chapter to ArielMooreFan. She's helping me get through my road blocks!**

**Chapter 16**

I sat in a theatre with everyone. Jason, Nate, Shane, Mitchie, Caitlyn, and even Brown were all there to support me for my audition. Jason took my hand and squeezed it.

"You're going to do amazing Nora" he told me. I smiled.

"Jason's right. You're just like you're mom" Brown told me. "I was with her the day she made it into the ballet company".

"Mom always said to take one look at the judges then dance like they're not even there" I told them.

"Well like I said you'll do great" Jason said. I kissed his check.

"Nora Anderson" a women dressed in a suit came out. I looked up. "It's time for your audition".

I stood up and took a deep breath. Jason gave me a kiss. Brown nodded at me, while everyone else gave me thumbs up. I walked toward the double doors and opened them.

I walked passed a bunch of seats and made my way onto the stage.

"Ms. Anderson, when your music states please begin your solo" one of the judges said.

I took my position. The music began. I danced liked I had never danced before. I felt like this was my only shot. I wanted to make my family proud. I finished once my music stopped.

"Nora could you please come closer" another judge said. I walked closer to them.

"Nora I knew your mother. She was a beautiful dancer. I could have sworn that, that was her dancing on stage. You were beautiful honey. I don't know if you remember me but I use to dance with your mother" the woman said. It then dawned on me.

"Marie Clara" I whipered.

"That's right sweetie. I think we've made our decision. We'd be stupid if we didn't accept you. Congratulations Nora and welcome to the New York City Ballet" Marie told me.

"Oh my god thank you so much" I could feel tears coming down. Finally my dream came true. Suddenly Jason and the others came in. Jason looked at me with a concerned look. I smiled and nodded to him. He quickly ran up to me and kissed me.

"I told you" Jason smiled at me. Brown walked up to me.

"I'm so proud of you Nora and your mother and Nancy would be too" Brown told me.

I hugged him.

"Thanks dad" I told him.

"You know that's the first time you've called me dad" he told me.

"And it won't be the last" I laughed. Mitchie and Caitlyn came up to me.

"Congrats girl" Mitchie said. They both hugged me.

"This calls for a big celebration" Brown said.

"How about we celebrate tomorrow at JoJo's" I suggested. "I'm exhausted"

Everyone laughed. Jason and I got a separate cab from everyone else.

"Nora I'm so proud of you" Jason told me.

"Thanks" I kissed him.

"So now that you're in what do you have to do" Jason asked me.

"Well classes start the day after tomorrow. I believe the first performance we're doing is the Sleeping Beauty ballet" I explained.

"Wow" was all Jason could say.

"It's always been my dream to dance the role of Aurora, but considering I just got in to the NYC Ballet, I doubt I have a small chance. I'll most likely be part of the core" I told him.

"Nora you're a great dancer. You have as good as chance as anyone to get that part" Jason told me.

"Well now that you say that I think I do have a good chance" I said jokingly.

"Nora I'm serious" Jason said sadly.

"I know. Thank you for having so much faith in me. I love you" I told him.

"I love you too" he replied.


	17. Dinner and a Big Step

I am getting down on hands and knees. I am so so so so sorry for abandoning this story. I have found the strength and time to continue it!

**Disclaimer: I'm not even to go through this. I don't own anything. **

**Chapter 17 **

After my audition I could hardly sit still I was so excited to have made it. At times I felt Jason and my dad were my excited than what I was. After I went back to the apartment and changed Jason, Mitchie, Shane, Caitlyn, Nate, and even my dad went to go see Jo Jo and his family. When I arrived I got nothing but praises.

"Girl I am so proud of you" Jo Jo's sister Sadie exclaimed as I came through the door.

"Thanks Sadie" I gave her a hug.

"Out of the way" boomed woman's voice said. I recognized it immediately as Mama Tara's voice. I called her Mama Tara cause she was closest thing to mother I had apart from my mom.

"Mama Tara" I spoke happily. Mama Tara came running into the hall. She hadn't changed one bit.

"Nora baby, I am so proud of you and your mama would be too". She gave me a great big hug. She began to cry.

"Come on mom" Jo Jo began. "Don't break her before she's even started dancing".

"I know. I'm just so proud" she sobbed. She looked over at my dad.

"Brown" she exclaimed. "Why you good for nothing musician!" She began hitting him on the head with a newspaper.

"As these years and now you're contacting her" Mama Tara continued to smack him. "I should be whipping you with a spoon and not with this here newspaper".

"It's alright Mama Tara. He didn't know about me" I explained.

"Doesn't matter. A daughter needs her father" she hissed. "I need to go check on the food before I burn it. I'll be watching you". She pointed at Brown.

I felt a arm wrap around my waist it was Jason. I looked over at him and smiled.

"I see where you got your spunk from" Jason kissed my forehead.

"I apologize for my mama" Jo Jo told Brown.

"No it's quite alright. I wish I had known about Nora" he looked over and smiled at me.

"Dinner is served y'all" Mama Tara yelled from the kitchen. "I hope y'all are hungry"

"I know I am" Shane laughed. We all went toward the kitchen. Jason and my dad stayed back. I looked over at them.

"You coming" I asked.

"We'll be there in a minute sweetheart" Brown told me. I nodded and walked off.

"I've been thinking a lot about your proposal Jason" Brown began. "I think that if Nora wants to move in with you, then you two have my blessing".

Jason grinned ear to ear. "Thank you so much Brown. I'm planning on asking her after dinner. Do you think she'll say yes?"

"I don't see why she wouldn't. You both are crazy about one another. I just hope you two aren't taking things too quickly" Brown showed his concern.

"I understand that moving in together is a big step sir. This will probably be the biggest step we will take as a couple for a while. I would like to maybe marry your daughter, but I feel that Nora and I need to both go out into the world experience life first and if we want to get married in a few years then we will" Jason explained.

"I think that's a perfect plan. You're so good to her Jason. I'm glad that she has you in her life" Brown replied.

"Brown. Jason. Get you musical behinds in the kitchen and eat" Mama Tara yelled. They both laughed and went into the kitchen.

* * *

Nate groaned. "Mama Tara that was the best fried chicken I have ever eaten".

"You've got one of the best appetites I have ever seen Nate. You could eat a whole elephant" Mama Tara laughed.

"It was amazing" Mitchie said. "You could probably teach my mom a few things".

"Tell her to call me" Tara replied.

"Mitchie you're a genius" Brown exclaimed. "Tara how about next summer you come and help Mitchie's mom in the kitchen at Camp Rock?".

"That would be amazing" I clapped my hands. "Jo Jo you could go for guitar and Sadie you could go for singing".

"Well I think it has been settled. Mister Brown I accept your offer" Tara smiled.

"We should probably get going" Shane said standing up. "Thank you so much for having us".

"Anytime baby you better come back" Tara said giving Shane, Nate, Mitchie, and Caitlyn a hug.

"We're going to head off. We'll meet you back at the hotel" Caitlyn told us.

"I best be on my way as well" Brown said. "Thank you for the meal Tara".

"You are quite welcome. You be good to this girl you hear. She's special" Tara said seriously.

"You don't have to tell me that" Brown smiled. "Nora I'll see you and Jason back at the hotel"

"Nora baby it was so good to see you" Tara gave me a hug. Then she gave one to Jason.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Jason. I approve of this one Nora" she said.

I laughed and Jason blushed. I gave Jo Jo and Sadie a hug.

"Let us know when the first ballet is" Jo Jo told me. "We'll have front row seats"

Jason and I left and got into a taxi and Jason gave the driver an address I didn't recognize.

"Where are we going" I asked.

"I have a surprise for you" he only said. I shrugged. We drove up to a unfamiliar group of apartments. We got out and went into an elevator and went to the top floor. When we arrived Jason had a key and opened the door. It was large and had a winding metal staircase and a beautiful view of the city.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"It's an empty apartment. What's more to think" I replied slightly confused.

"True, but imagine it with couches, a TV, a bed, food, pictures, birdhouses and us" Jason started.

"Wait Jason are you…" he cut me off.

"Will you move in with me?" he asked happily.

"Yes a million times" I exclaimed. I hugged him and kissed him.

**Read and Review. Next chapter will be up tomorrow sometime I say maybe even two.**


End file.
